Returning To Old Stories
by GwenCooper92
Summary: Sequel to The Second Comings! The girls have gone to college and are getting on with their life when after the screening of Stab the killings begin again! Will our protagonists survive! Finally after around year I'm getting this back up and running!
1. Killings In College

* * *

"Hello" Sydney mumbled sleepily into the phone rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello Sydney, what's your favourite scary movie" the distorted voice said. He body froze up slightly but she reached over and grabbed her caller ID.

"Who is this" she asked pulling it out of her draw.

"You tell me" the voice replied. Looking at caller ID she saw a name and number.

"Cory Gillis 555-0176" she answered casually putting the caller ID machine down.

"Shit" came a boy's voice from the otherside of the phone.

"Hot flash Cory, prank calls are a criminal offence prosecuted under the penal code 653m" she replied throwing the duvet off of her and sitting up straight.

"Shit" the boy said again and quickly hung up.

"Jerk" Sydney said into thin air and slowly got to her feet.

"Who's a jerk" came Sam's soothing welsh tones as she slinked into the room towel drying her wet hair. Sydney looked up at her.

"Cory Gillis, prank call nothing to worry about" she replied grabbing some things from her drawer. Hallie their roommate strolled in behind Sam.

"Time to change number's" she said throwing on a light blue jacket. Sydney shook her head.

"Nah it'll die off, still opening weekend" she grumbled looking between the two girls.

"Oh please don't remind me" Sam groaned sitting down in front of the mirror and brushing her wet hair.

"Hey it's not all that bad for you, you've got Angelina Jolie playing you, Angelina Jolie, who i do i get, Tori fucking Spellin" Sydney laughed trying to make a joke about the whole film.

"Okay true, but anyway have a look what's on the TV will you" Sam asked and Hallie picked up the remote and clicked it on. Straight away a familiar voice came to Sydney's ears.

"Well you can never say" Cotton Weary's voice trailed off. Sydney turned and looked at the screen.

"You were fully exhonorated, you were an innocent man, and thanks to Gale Weathers book" the talk show host replied to him. Sydney felt Sam's hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Gale's been great" he replied grinning broadly. Sydney was just sat there in shock. Sam noticing Sydney's discomfort turned it off.

"Hey Sydney get your ass in gear girl you're late, oh don't forget about that acid rain mixer tonight and Alpha Lambda's tonight" Hallie said to her.

"I don't think i can go" Sydney replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh come on Syd, it'll be fun" Sam said grabbing the rest of her clothes. Hallie nodded in agreement.

"What come on Listen to Sam, she speaks words of wisdom ,and you two did both promise" Hallie said putting a slight pout on. Sydney looked at her.

"You know what i'm like me and organised religions don't mix" Sydney replied throwing on some trousers. Sam just turned and stared at her,

"Come on Syd, free booze, and what could possibly happen" Sam sighed grabbing her top and shoving it over her head.

"And Sydney it's a sorority" Hallie corrected her friend.

"Worse" she snickered at her. Sam stifled a laugh.

"Look are you Ok Syd" Hallie asked her worriedly. Sydney nodded.

"Yeah i'm fine" she said back plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I'm fine." Yeah, I see that remark is always stretched tightly across your face" Hallie replied turning and strolling out of the room.

"Hey Syd i just got a text off Jason he said to put on the news" Sam said and Sydney picked up the remote and turned on the news channel's.

"Last night at a sneak preview showing of the movie STAB. Two college students were brutally stabbed to death. Authorities won't release anything, except for that the two victims, Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens were both Windsor seniors" the reporter said who was standing outside the Windsor college grounds.

"Where's Randy" Sydney asked looking at Sam.

"He's got film theory this morning i think" Sam replied turning towards Sydney.

Sydney nodded and finished dressing. Looking down at her watch she said.

"Shit we are late" and she hurried out of the room Sam closely behind her.

But just as Sydney had expected as they exited the dorm building microphones and cameras were thrust into their faces.

"Sam, Sydney did you know the victims" calls echoed towards them. The two forcefully pushed their way through the mob with more questions hitting them.

"Are you frightened by the murders" was another of the questions but the two soldiered on ignoring the words of the journalists.

_It really does never end_ Sydney thought to herself walking off Sam beside her.

* * *

**So the sequel same as the first, same storyline but with my own characters and scenes, review if you like**


	2. Change In The Weather

Sidney was stood outside of Randy's film studies class twiddling her thumbs nervously. _What if he's heard already, maybe he doesn't even care_ she though to herself as she looked through the glass at him. Finally though the bell rang and everyone began to file out of the class and walking past her come throwing dirty glances at her. They had heard.

"Randy have you heard yet, about what happened that the stab premiere?" Sydney said quickly as she grabbed Randy by the arm and pulling him off in the direction where the other's were waiting.

"Yes I've heard Sydney, it's nothing" Randy said rolling his eyes at her. _God she really has taken this seriously_.

"Nothing, Randy there were 300 people watching, and no one did anything. They all thought it was a publicity stunt" Sydney said firmly to him not understanding why he hadn't taken the whole thing seriously.

"So" he said shrugging his shoulders at what she had said. It couldn't be him, Billy and Stu were dead for god sake's.

"Isn't it obvious, it's starting again" she said sternly still puzzled over why he wasn't even bothered at the whole thing.

"No, a lot happens in movie theaters these days Syd, People get mamed, murdered, robbed, shot. Multiplexs are a very dangerous place to be these days" he said stating what he had been told by his professor in film studies once.

"Yeah and you are obviously in extreme denial" she said shaking his head at his calmness. He always had an answer for everything and it seriously bugged her.

"Yeah well you should be too, this has nothing to do with us" Randy said turning to look at his shorter friend.

"Randy a guy in a ghost mask hacked up two people in a theatre telling our lifestory" she said simply starting to lose her temper at him. _Why wasn't he scared about all this starting again because she was._

"Just a coincidence" he said not bothering to even say anymore, he really didn't want to be having this conversation with her right now.

"Randy you know what happened back in Woodsboro, you can't deny that" she said her voice even harder. She was on the verge of completely blowing up on him when from behind her she heard Derek and the other's approaching.

"Yes Sydney, and I don't want to go back there. Can't we go back to our pseudo quasi happy existence, oh hello Derek" He finished as he turned to look at the bigger boy who was now stood behind Sydney.

"Hey" he said sending Randy a smile. "Sam told me what happened, you weren't in class" he said his eyes filled with care as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah I skipped, I'd had enough of the 'that's her' look" she said shrugging her shoulders. She become used to it but now after this it had stirred up feelings she really didn't want to have again.

"Lucky you, I was gonna skip but Gus somehow managed to see me slip silently out the back of the theatre and made me stay, I'm telling you I was that close to strangling some of the people in the class, it was like just shut the fuck up" Sam growled as she remembered a few of the sorority girls who had been talking about her.

"Ouch" Derek said to her before turning around and looking at Sydney. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he said kindly taking her hand in his own.

"Do you have a way to get back to a pseudo quasi happy existence?" she said looking at him with a sad look on her face.

"I think I do" he grinned and kissed her softly. When he pulled away her frown was replaced with a smile and she leaned her head against his.

"Okay that was pretty good" she said kissing him again.

"Ughh get a room" Randy groaned as he turned and walked away. Sam chuckled loudly at his reaction and tapped slapped him on the back.

"Randy you should know the geek never gets the girl" she said jokingly. How she loved to tease him over his obsession with Sydney.

"Don't you think I know that" he said back rolling his eyes at her. He was still surprised that she hadn't had a boyfriend whilst being at college. The amount of male attention she got was amazing but she never ever committed herself to something serious. But Randy knew why that was. No one would ever be able to replace Tom.

"Yeah I know but I still love winding you up about it" she grinned punching him lightly in the arm. The two had developed a brother and sisterly relationship since Woodsboro.

"Don't I know it" he sighed rubbing his head praying that she would stop teasing him over the topic.

* * *

"They're what! Are you kidding, it'd be crazy to pull this movie! It'll break box office records, No it's a done deal" she growled down the phone slamming it shut in a temper. _Why does this always happen to me_ she groaned inwardly putting a hand to her head.

Slowly a young black man approached the stressed woman. "Umm Miss Weathers?, Hi I'm Joel you're new cameraman" he said extending his hand out for her to shake. She merely looked down at it before up at his face.

"You got experience" she said bluntly the stress evident in her voice.

"Uh yeah" he stammered avoiding eye contact with the woman. "I shot the bingo finals, heck I won an award for that" he said a small smile on his face as he remembered the miniature trophy he was given for his efforts.

"Okay Joel here's the deal" she said quickly before he could continue to blab on. "I point you shoot, you stay focused and on your toes and we'll get along fine, think you can handle that?" she said studying the man with narrowed eyes, She really didn't need a newbie working with her for a story this big.

"Yeah I g-" he began but was cut off when a red headed woman approached Gail.

"Excuse me Miss Weathers, could I have a word with you?" the woman said politely a smile on her face as she greeted the dark haired woman.

"No" Gail said simply walking off towards the van.

"Please it'll only take a second" the woman pleaded catching up with Gail. "I just wanna say that I'm a big fan of your work, I read your book and I couldn't put it down it was that great" she grinned as Gail finally stopped in her tracks.

"Why thank you" she said as the womans words give a boost to her ego.

"I'm a writer myself, well, just for the local paper, The Post Telegraph. I'm Debbie Salt. I took your seminar last year in Chicago. I was the one in the front asking all of the questions" she grinned hoping that Gail remembered who she was.

"Right I thought you looked familiar" Gail said putting on a fake smile. In all honesty she had no idea who this woman was.

"Well I can't wait to see the movie, I bet you're getting a lot of flack about that right" she said her inner journalist emerging knowing that she may now have an opening to question Gail Weathers.

"No comment" Gail answered knowing what this woman's motive were now that she had asked that. _Oldest trick in the book_ she thought to herself crossing her arms across her chest.

"Please Miss Weathers it would be such an honour to get a quote from you for my story" she asked continuing to pry at the seasoned writer.

"Alright" Gail caved rolling her eyes at the woman's persistence. "Begin Quote".

"Great" Debbie answered pleased that Gail was finally going to talk and that her harassment had worn off.

"Your flattering remarks are both desperate and obvious. End quote" she stated simply walking away from the red head only to be swarmed with other reporters. Microphones were thrust into her face and she cursed inwardly. _Now I know how other people feel._

"Gale do you feel the murders are related to Sidney Prescott?" some reporter asked but before she could continue everyone turned to face Chief Hartley who was clearing his throat asking for everyones attention.

"Could I have your attention please. I'm Chief Louis Hartley" he began as he place both hands firmly on either side of the podium.

"Chief Hartley. Hi, Gale Weathers, author of "The Woodsboro Murders. Do you think that the killer will strike again?" she asked making sure she was the first to get a question in. _Hopefully these reporters will feel threatened by my presence_ she laughed inwardly as she waited for a response.

"We have no evidence that this is a serial killer, I'd like to see that" he continued but Gail abruptly cut across him once more this time her voice a little firmer as she pried for an answer.

"Are you taking any precautions?" she asked loudly making sure the Chief could hear what she was saying.

Sidney, Sam, Derek and Randy were all heading over to the main entrance when Randy suddenly pointed out something. "Man this thing is huge" he said pointing at all the cameras and journalists who were quizzing the Chief. "And look who's there, Gail Weathers" he said pointing at the short haired woman in the front.

"What" Sam and Sidney at the same time taking a step forward in shock. Typical, a sniff of Woodsboro and she's there.

"Star of the Gale Weathers press conference. Author of the press conference starring Gale Weathers. Soon to be a major motion picture starring Gale Weathers." He said sarcastically his eyes never breaking away from the reporter.

"Be kind she saved our lives" Sidney said looking at the scene before her.

"Yeah and she knows that" Sam grumbled from beside Sydney. Whenever she was about trouble would occur.

"Check out the calf implants I'm gonna get closer" Randy said with a cheeky grin before slinking over to the mass of flashing cameras and journalist.

"I think he's right, and she's had a boob job" Sam chipped in looking between Sydney and Hallie who had been quiet for the last five minutes but finally she spoke.

"You got that right" she said looking the woman up and down. The group were stood there watching when from beside them they could see a group of girls walking over.

Sam just rolled her eyes at them. Sorority Girls. "Hello girls" Lois the blonde said cheerily looking from each and everyone of them internally criticizing what each were wearing.

"Oh hello Sister Lois, Sister Murphy" Hallie said stepping forward and smiling at her would be sisters.

"Hello pledge, Sidney, Sam" she said greeting each one of them though her eyes lit up slightly as they landed on Sam who merely smirked at them.

"Hey" Sidney answered back politely but Sam didn't say a word. She merely stood there and continued to smirk at the group of girls.

"This must be hell for you" she said her voice filled with sincerity but Sidney knew it was all a facade.

"I manage" she replied simply not really wanting to talk about it all.

"Too think that this fest is all about you, well not directly you but in a six degrees of Kevin Bacon kind of way" Murphy added on as she twiddled a strand of hair between her fingers.

Sam's hands clenched tightly at her side as she watched Sydney wince slightly at the words. She was about to snap at them when Lois cut across. "So Sydney are you coming to the mixer tonight?" she asked wondering if the three would come.

"I don't think so" Sydney shrugged not really wnting to go there knowing that everyone will be looking at her.

"We'll be there" Hallie said quickly her eyes flicking to Syd and Sam who were just glaring at her.

"Well good, we have our eyes on you two girls the Delta Lamdas are very sensitive to your plight and if you ever need anything you know where we are. Bye!" she said all too cheerily as the girls turned and headed off.

"Bye" Sam said sarcastically as she flicked her two fingers at their retreating forms.

Sidney chuckled lightly at her best friends behaviour. "Are you gonna start to dress like that once you get in?" Derek chimed from beside her and she just slapped him on the chest.

"That's not gonna happen" she said to him sternly. There was no way in hell she would ever join a sorority.

"The Delta Lambdas are the biggest bunch of fucking.." Mickey began but was quickly cut off by an angry looking Hallie.

"Hey! I'm pledging Delta Lambda".

Sidney had stopped paying attention by now and as she scoped the surrounding area her eyes fell on none other than Dewey Riley. "Who's that?" Derek asked as he watched her eye move in the direction of a man leaning against a tree. Sam smiled as she too spotted the man.

"Dewey? Hey!" Sidney said as she and Sam quickly jogged over to him beaming smiles on their faces. Both engulfed him in tight hugs.

"Oh man, I was worried about you two. I heard what happened and I was on the first flight. Can we talk?" he asked as his eyes darted up to the three boys behind them and a young girl.

"Sure" Sidney said as the three took off for a stroll. Finally they made it to a small café and each ordered their beverages and Sidney began to speak. "I just don't understand! Things were going fine until now. But uh, theatre is going great. I got my first starring role and we open in two days" Sidney said trying her hardest to avoid the topic that she knew Dewey would eventually breach into.

"That is great Sid, what about you Sam?" he asked to look at the other girl who was sipping her milkshake.

"Ahh English Lit is going good, as well as psychology and Theatre, though not as good as Sidney who's got the starring role, she's like a diva these days!" she laughed lightly nudging Sidney in a friendly way.

Dewey smiled at the girls interaction and he was pleased to see that they still had each other. He knew how hard it was to handle it all alone. "Yeah Sidney's also got a boyfriend, so far there have been no signs of any psychotic tendencies yet, which is a surprise because damn the girl picks them" she added with a chuckle and Sidney slapped her on the arm playfully.

"Where do you get this stuff from?" Sidney said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Honey I'm a psychology student! I see what's in your mind" she said in a spooky voice as the three laughed at the lightened atmosphere.

"So why are you here anyway Dewey, what's up?" Sidney asked realising that delaying the conversation was inevitable and decided to get straight to it.

Dewey shrugged his shoulders. "I was just worried. Look Sid, if there is some freaked out psycho trying to follow in Billy Loomis' footsteps, you probably already know him, or her, or them. They're probably already in your life." He said in a matter of fact voice.

Sidney just rolled her eyes at him. "You don't think I know that Dewey? What am I supposed to do, crawl under a rock?" she grumbled not wanting to have to go into hiding or any of that shit. She just wanted to get on with her life.

"No, I'm gonna talk to Chief Hartley and the local police. I'm gonna make sure that you're safe. I'm just gonna hang around if that's ok?" he said surprisingly sternly.

Sam and Sidney just looked at each other and then back at him. "Yeah, we'd be honoured" Sam said half heartedly not liking that they would have to be watched.

"Alright" he nodded as he took a sip from his black coffee. He was not going to let them down this time.

* * *

The girls made their way back to their friends who were sat along the benches. Sidney settled herself down next Derek. "Hey, are you alright? Who was that guy?" he asked curiously wondering who the mysterious man was.

"An old friend" she said back simply to him sending him a small smile.

"Deputy Dewey, Woodsboro's finest!" he said his voice laced with sarcasm. He still couldn't believe how the hell the man was a Deputy.

"Knock it off Randy, he can't help it if he's a little slow" Sam said to him and he just scowled at her.

"Okay sheesh" Randy said with his hands up in mock defence. "What's he doing here anyway?" he asked looking between the two girls.

"He's worried. Our surrogate big brother" she said to him as she ran a hand through her hair. As much as she wanted to deny it she was utterly terrified.

"Wow, Nothing like a funeral bringing the family together. I'm gonna go say hi" he said as he trudged off towards Dewey who was smiling warmly.

"Why are his jokes always in such bad taste?" Sam said with raised eyebrows and the other's around her just shrugged. Silence fell over them but it was quickly broken by Mickey.

"Chief Hartley said the girl was stabbed seven..." he began his voice filled with giddiness as he remembered similar scenes from his favourite horror movies.

"Drop it!" Derek said strongly knowing that the ordeal was really creeping out his girlfriend. _How people got enjoyment out of what was happening was beyond him?_.

Sidney was about to speak when all of a sudden a very familiar and unwanted face popped up in front of her. "Hello Sidney, Sam" she said nodding curtly as she held the microphone in her hand. Sam sent her the most hated glare she could muster whilst Sidney just looked at the floor.

"Hi...Gale" she said feeling the awkward tension filling the space between them all.

"Well, I was hoping I could get a few words from you with..." Gale said as she thrust the microphone into Sidney's face. Sam stood up ready to smack the woman if she tried to do it again but they all froze as beside her appeared Cotton Weary.

Sidney's mouth went completely dry as she looked at the man beside Gale. "Cotton" she gulped rather shakily as she looked at the man who was looking at her rather kindly.

"Hello Sidney" he said back with a nod as he looked at her little group.

"Here we are at Windsor College where Sidney Prescott has just been reunited with Cotton Weary for the first time since she wrongfully accused him of her murdering her mother" Gale began swiftly before anyone else could intervene.

Sidney looked like a deer caught in the headlights but thankfully she was saved by Sam. "What the hell are you doing?" she snapped angrily stepping forward in front of the shorter girl blocking Gale's path.

"We want to know what you think.." Gale began but was cut off by Cotton who was trying to peer over Sam's shoulder at Sidney.

"Sidney, I'd just like to say that I forgive and forget, and like you, I'd like to move on with my life" he said rather genuinely.

"You bitch!" Sam snarled and she pulled her hand back to hit Gale but Mickey abruptly gripped her arm.

"Nah ahh ah!" Gale said with raised arms as she watched the girls temper flare. "Oh Sidney, share with us please!" she said as Sidney stepped from behind Sam. It happened so suddenly. BAM! Sidney slapped Gale across the face hard a loud stinging sound reverberating around the area.

"I'll share with you!" she seethed looking at the older woman with so much hatred she thought she was going to be set on fire.

"Did you get that on film?" Hallie said rather smugly as she watched the woman wince in pain.

"Yes, I got that on film" Joel the cameraman responded with a slight sense of pride in his voice.

"Gale, what's going on? You mean, she didn't know?" Cotton said as he began to realise that the poor girl hadn't known a thing about this so called reunion.

"Oh man, that was cold" Sam chipped in as she put a hand on Sydney's shoulder restraining her from doing anymore damage.

"Hey, you need to check your conscience at the door sweetie! We're not here to be loved" Gale said sharply not liking that it was all being turned around on her. If it wasn't for her he would still be locked up in that measly prison cell.

"Gale, you promised me 10 minutes of air time" Cotton said rather annoyed that his wish hadn't been granted. All he wanted was time to redeem himself and she had promised he would get it.

"You'll get your ten minutes when I get my god damn interview!" Gale growled angrily as she stompled her foot hard and stalked off completely humiliated.

"Gale, now I did my part. Don't walk away from me! Gale!" Cotton shouted hurrying after her his hands clenched tightly.

"Wow that was intense" Sam said with a light laugh. "You sure showed her, though it would have been so much better if you had let me punch her! Speaking of which Mickey why did you stop me from hitting her, I thought guys were meant to enjoy girlfights?" she said looking at the taller boy with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah there's a difference between a hot girl fight and one when you completely paste their face all over the surrounding scenery" he chuckled lightly as he looked at the girl.

"Hey come on how about we head off to get ready for that mixer tonight?" Hallie said as she grabbed Sidney's hand and dragged her off. Sidney groaned really not wanting to go. "Sam?" Hallie said looking to the tall girl for assistance and she stepped forward and took the other arm as they dragged her off to the dorm rooms.

* * *

**So it has been soooooo long but I do hope this was enough for you guys! Next chapter will be up soon! Review if you enjoyed!**


	3. Friday Night And I Need A Fight

"See, party life can be good. This is safe, and fun" Hallie said cheerily as the girls all walked into the party.

Sidney just grumbled not knowing how the hell she had been coaxed into this. "Hallie, I think your psych major is getting to your head. I'm fine" she said simply not wanting them all to start babying her.

"You know that's beginning to become your theme song. "I'm fine. Yeah, neurotic, insecure, and fucked up" Hallie said with a light laugh and Sam chuckled.

"Hey who's side are you on?" Sidney said pouting at the once dark haired girl who now had bright red hair. Sam just winked at her and was about to speak when the dogs arrived.

"Sidney, Sam you made it!" they said their voice sickly sweet as they spoke. Sam thought she was going to throw up at the fakeness.

"Hi! No, I really mean that, hi!" Murphy said from beside Lois who had an air of arrogance around her.

"Hi." Sidney said awkwardly looking between the two.

"Do you girls want a drink?" Lois said sweetly as she held two drinks in her hands. They just looked at them and Hallie looked as if she was going to take one but Sam stopped her.

"Yeah, but you know what, we'll get it" Sam said simply as she dragged the two off with her.

"Why's do you do that? They were perfectly good drinks!" Hallie groaned as they headed over to where the drinks had been placed.

"It's obvious they've put something in it! Never take a drink of a Sorority girl! Scratch that never take anything off a Sorority girl cause it'll come around and bite you in the ass!" Sam laughed as she poured herself and the others a drink.

"You have serious trust issues!" Hallie said as she took a long gulp from hers.

"Can you blame me?" Sam answered sharply which sent a slight shiver through Hallie at the tone of voice that was used. "Come on let's get this party started!". Unknown to them Cacey Cooper a fellow Sorority girl was being brutally murdered by a masked killer.

"Hey, so are they being nice to you?" Derek said referring to the Sorority girls as he finally found his girlfriend after nearly an hour of searching. She was sat on one of the benches out back drink in her hand. Sam had headed back into the house for a few minutes which gave Sidney time to think.

"Painfully nice" she chuckled lightly not knowing how much more she could take of their constant pestering.

"I figure you won't be joining with the Delta-Lambda-Zetas" he laughed as he slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. They were about to speak again but loud sirens echoed in the background. Everyone turned to look at Lois who practically sprinted out of the house.

"Hey guys, something is up at Omega Beta Zeta, police are everywhere!" she shouted and at those words everyone was racing out of the house and across campus to get a piece of the action.

"Joel, let's go." Gale yelled as she jumped out of the van and up towards the police tape.

"In a minute." He yelled as he struggled to get his camera up onto his shoulder properly.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Gale practically screeched at Dewey who was stood consulting with one of the officers as he tried to find out more about what had happened.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Better hurry Gale, you wouldn't want to get scooped" Dewye said dramatically and even threw in an eye roll. He couldn't help but be annoyed yet slightly turned on by the woman in front of him.

"Move it Joel!" Gale said ignoring Dewey's words as she continued to shout towards her cameraman.

"Gale, I don't think I am cut out for this. I mean, I was brought here to do an press conference coverage." He said as he hobbled over to her fear filling his voice, he had heard about her reputation of being the ice queen.

"Do not fuck with me!" she shouted and he recoiled at her words. Lord help me he groaned inwardly as he pointed his camera.

* * *

"Come on, get your jacket, let's get you home." Derek said as he stroked her arm lovingly.

"I'll catch you up, I'm gonna go get Sam yeah" Sidney said softly as she planted a soft kiss on his lips and watched him stroll of catching up with Randy. Sidney walked back in and grabbed her jacket and put it on when the phone began to ring. "Sam you in here?" she called out through the house trying to ignore the ringing phone.

There was no answer but the phone continued to ring and ring and so reluctantly she picked it up and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked cautiously as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Hello Sidney, remember me?" came the masked voice and Sidney froze up in fear. Her heart was thudding at a hundred miles an hour and she was sure it was going to burst out of her chest.

"What do you want?" she said putting on the bravest voice she could muster. Her throat had gone dry and her head was pounding as the adrenaline rushed through her body.

"I want you! It's showtime!" he cackled wildly at the other end of the line.

Sidney sucked in a breath. "Then why don't you show your face, you fucking coward!" she practically screamed down the phone her body shaking at her own words.

"My pleasure!" he laughed and with that the door next to her flung open and there appeared ghostface knife waving menacingly through the air. She pushed the killer out of the way to one side as she sprinted for the exit. The killer lunged for Sidney but stabbed through the door instead missing her by inches. Taking this opportunity she ran through house, dodging the killers attacks. She was near the back door when she felt a figure crash into her and she went sprawling across the floor.

Ghostface pinned her down as he reached for his fallen knife but she took this chance and kneed him hard in the groin. He doubled over and with that she threw him off of her and stumbled to her feet. But so did he and he gripped a hold of her by her hair ripping her back into the living room. He threw Sidney over the living room couch and she landed with a thud.

He stalked around her watching her eyes burn with fear and he raised his knife ready to strike. Sidney shut her eyes tightly fear pulsing through her veins. _This is it, I'm going to die_! She repeated over and over in her head and she cracked her eyes open just enough to see someone throw themselves into ghostface. "Sidney run!" Sam yelled as she jumped to her feet sending a soaring kick into his stomach. She went to do it again but he gripped her ankle and dragged her down to the floor. "Get help!"

Sidney took her advice and ran out the back door. "Somebody" she screamed loudly hoping that someone would hear her cries. She ran around to the front of the house hoping to get someone's attention.

Sam was thrown solidly into the wall behind her as she felt a hard punch to the cheek. Her whole body jerked around at the movement but she managed to stay on her feet long enough to get a shot of her own in. The killer sliced his knife through the air and she rolled out of the way but the blade still managed to cut down across her shoulder. She howled in pain as she stumbled across to the other side of the room and picking up a vase she launched it at him.

Derek ran forward as he heard Sidney's cries. "Are you ok?" he asked as he looked at her panic stricken face.

"He's here!" she practically whimpered and with that Derek sprinted into the house without a second glance.

"No Derek, don't!" she shouted after him but it was pointless. Suddenly Dewey popped up in front of her. "Dewey! The killer's inside, Derek ran after him! Last I saw he was fighting with Sam!." She yelled and Dewey too ran into the house.

A loud shattering of glass could be heard as both Derek and Sam were thrown through the glass of the patio and they landed with a loud thud on the concrete. Sidney sprinted over to them her heart racing. "Oh god!" she said as she looked at the two. Derek was clutching his arm tightly which was bleeding and Sam was lying on her side clutching her shoulder and head tightly.

"Where did he go?" Dewey said as he sprinted back out to see the mess that was on the back yard of the house.

"That way!" Derek yelled pointing through the visible door inside the house. Dewey nodded and headed back in. Sidney crouched down next to the two. Derek was cursing loudly as he held his arm tightly trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sam you alright?" Sidney asked as she kneeled next to her friend. Sam grimaced as she moved onto her back and Sidney could see the visible slash marks and the blood that was covering her top.

"Bastard caught me!" she said through gritted teeth as her shoulder burned and throbbed angrily. Sidney looked at the rest of her and noticed that she was littered in loads of little cuts and bruises from her scrimmage with ghostface.

"You're a psycho you know that you never learn!" Sidney scolded angrily as she helped the girl into a sitting position. Doing this earned her another hiss of pain as her ribs jutted painfully.

"Should know me by now Sid!" she chuckled lightly trying to reassure her friend that all in all she was okay.

Dewey hurried back out of the house and looked at the two. He pulled off his jacket and handed it to Sidney. "Here, apply pressure to it" he said as she handed the jacket to Sam who pressed it tightly against her shoulder wincing painfully.

Sidney took off her own jacket and did the same with Derek's arm. "Ouch! Eww!" he groaned as he watched all the blood transfer onto her jacket. Sidney looked between the two fear and anger igniting in her eyes as she realises what ghostface had done to her friends. _It's definitely happening again_ she thought inwardly as she put a hand on each of their shoulders.

* * *

"How are you holding up, are you ok?" Mickey asked as he handed Sid a coffee as they sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for the two to finish getting checked out.

"Not at all." She said sadly dropping her head and looking at the flecks of blood which still lingered on them. "I knew that this coming, I knew that this wasn't over." She groaned running her free hand through her hair nervously. "I heard about that poor girl" she said as she remembered about the blonde who had been murdered that night. "It's just you know, Sam could've been killed, Derek too" she said letting it all out.

Mickey put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But they weren't, they need to realize that the 90's are no time to play hero" Mickey shrugged as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"Well I saw him attacking Sid and he was about to kill her so I kinda rugby tackled him off of her and bought her enough time to get herself out of there, we started exchanging blows and I just about got the upper hand on him when he slashed my shoulder clean open! He slammed my head against the wall and I fell down and he was going to finish me off when Derek appeared!" Sam said looking at the boy who was sitting on the bed to her right. She then looked at Dewey.

"So, that's when I ran back into the house. I got in there and I could see Sam struggling with him in the hallway so I ran forward and threw him off of her. Next thing you know he's cut my arm and we're being thrown through a glass window!" Derek said as he recited what had happened to the officer.

"You're both lucky there's no nerve damage, you'll have to take it easy for a couple of days." He said swapping looks between both teens.

"It's just a shame that the killer got away so easy." Dewey groaned not happy that he had managed to evade capture once again. He was fed up and really didn't want the death count to begin to increase.

* * *

The days wore on and come the next morning everyone was recovering from the events of the day before. "Do these guys have to follow you around everywhere?" Derek said looking at Sid and then at that the two bodyguards who were walking about five feet behind them.

"Oh, they're attached at the hip" she said with a light laugh slightly happy at the surveillance. It made her feel just a little bit safer knowing that there were two mens with guns just waiting to shoot someone.

"How am I ever gonna get you alone?" he pouted as he linked her hand with his.

"To be honest Derek, it's probably in your best interest if, stay far away from me as possible" she said bluntly as one of her oldest insecurities popped up. People always died. When she was around people would just die. Ad she didn't want that happening to Derek.

"I hope that wasn't a cut remark that holds no subtext whatsoever" he said with raised eyebrows wondeirg what she was getting at.

"Derek, I'm being serious, this is serious. I mean, look at you, you already got hurt, I don't wanna see that happen again" she said turning to look at him fear filling her eyes. She didn't want to see any of them get hurt.

"And I don't wanna see you get hurt either so it works both ways!" he said as they continued walking hand swinging between them.

* * *

Sam and Sidney were sat in the dorm Sam gingerly changing the bandage on her shoulder. "So anything new to report on!" she asked as she finished applying the tape that would hold the gauze bandage in place.

"I got a phonecall off Dewey and it looks like the killer is copying Woodsboro!" she said as she sat herself down on the bed next Sam. "The people who have been killed so far, look at their names carefully" she said handing Sam a piece of paper.

"Maureen Prescott, Casey Becker, Steve Orth!" she said as she read the name of the Woodsboro first few victims. She then looked at the more recent deaths. "Maureen Evans, Casey Cooper and Phil Stevens! Wow!" she said as she picked up on the pattern.

"Tell me about it!" Sidney grumbled as she threw the paper to one side. "Why is this happening to us again Sam?" Sidney said quietly as she rested her head on Sam's uninjured shoulder.

"I don't know but we must have done some pretty bad shit in our past life!" she said trying to lighten the atmosphere. She wished she had an answer for her, for herself but she just didn't.

Sidney chuckled slightly at her words and she felt Sam's head rest on top of her own. "This is all my fault, if I'd actually died the first time around none of this would be happening now!" she sighed her words turning deadly serious again.

"Don't you ever say that you hear me!" Sam said her voice icy as she spat the words at Sidney. "Don't even bother playing the blame game Sid, did you stab anyone! No! Did you tell someone to kill us all! No! So please don't even go there!" she said trying to drill the words into her friends head.

"Maybe but who knows everyone might have still been here! Tatum, Tom!" she said quietly but she instantly felt Sam stiffen as she said that name. They never spoke about him these days, it was just such a hard topic for Sam to branch into.

"Please don't!" Sam croaked lightly her voice much softer now. She couldn't ignore the stab at her chest as she heard his name. Everytime she did her heart shattered over and over again. She missed him so much it was unbelievable.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned him" Sidney said apologetically as she buried her head into Sam's shoulder a little more. She felt the girls arm tighten around her shoulders as she drew her closer.

"It's okay! I just you know what it's like" she said gently not wanting to upset the girl. "Hey let's go get something to eat yeah, don't want you wasting away now do we!" she said as she got to her feet and held her hand out for Sid to take which she did and she pulled her up off the bed.

* * *

"Hey guys, do you think Sid would so an interview for my documentary?" Mickey asked as he fiddled with the hand held camera.

"Yeah, after she turns down Dateline, 20/20, Primetime, but for you, yeah!" Hallie said sarcastically wondering why he was so excited about the whole thing.

"Drop it! I was thinking of who the killer may be, have you guys gotten a good look at Randy lately?" Mickey said as he leaned forward as if to make the conversation more private.

"What?" Derek said completely shocked by his friends words.

"I know that he's an innocent first time through, but he's a little off. You know?" he said with a shrug.

"Come on, Randy? The guy is harmless." Hallie scoffed thinking his words were completely and utterly rubbish.

"That's what they said about Dahmer" Mickey said with wide eyes as he looked between them all. In the corner of his eye he could see Sid and Sam approaching.

"Drop it! What's up Sid?" Derek said swiftly noticing his girlfriends presence. He moved up on the table for her to sit down next to him.

"Hey" she said quietly as she fiddled with her juice which was on the tray in front of her. She really didn't feel like anything but she knew that she had keep her strength up.

"How's it going? Where are the secret service guys?" Mickey asked as he scanned the area for the officers. His eyes landed on them before Sidney even had to point them out.

"Uh, over there" she said pointing in the direction he was looking.

"And which one is Kevin Costner?" Hallie asked as she studied the two men who were eating their lunch but there gaze was constantly flickering up onto their table.

"The one on the left is Officer Richards, he's a Gemini, divorced with two kids. The one on the right is Officer Andrews, a Capricorn, single, but I think he's gay" Sidney shrugged and with that Sam choked loudly on her juice at her words.

"Really?" Hallie said not believing how he could be gay. He just screamed gorgeous and player.

"Mmmmmmmhmmmmm".

"Hey Sid I wanna give you something" Derek said as he took off his Frat letters and began to clip it around her neck. "They're for luck!" he smiled as he kissed her gently on the cheek. Her hands fiddled with the solid metal letters around her neck and she sent him the most meaningful smile in a while.

"Thank you!" she said her voice filled with sincerity as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"You're more than welcome" he smiled as he clasped her hand with his own.

"You do realise the brothers are going to kill you, you've just committed the biggest no no in the frat bible!" Sam said with a laugh but Derek just shrugged his large shoulders.

"She's worth it!" he grinned as he kissed her again. And for the first time in a while Sidney actually felt safe.

* * *

**So another chapter down, hope you are enjoying guys because I know I am. Review if you enjoyed.**


	4. Who's Gonna Save The World Tonight?

"We've been through this before, you know what I think you're potential is" Gus said softly to Sidney who was twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"I know, but with the book, the movie, and my life." She said not being able to believe in herself with her current state of mind. She was so happy to have been given the main role but right now it was just impossible.

"I do understand how difficult this is for you. But Sid, you can win, you're a fighter." He said strongly putting a hand on his favourite students shoulder. He did genuinely feel so bad for her. No one deserved to go through what her and her friends were. They were only teenagers. Kids even.

"Yeah right, I'm a fighter" Sidney scoffed looking down at the floor.

"I don't believe you" Gus said again pushing her to give the right answer.

"I'm a fighter" she said putting a little more effort into it just to shut him up. She just didn't have the energy to perform the show.

"I don't believe you, I don't" he said crossing his rams across his chest. He looked down at her eyes filled with kindness. _Come on Sidney show me how strong you really are, don't let this knock you down_ he said inwardly as he waited for her to respond with the spark that usually laced her voice.

"I'm a fighter" she said strongly this time finding that it actually did lift her low spirits somewhat.

"The battle for the soul is from within, Cassandra is one of the many Greek tragic victims. You can do it Sidney" he said as he referred to her character in the show. Sidney looked at Gus with confidence flowing through her. She knew she could get over this. Somehow she was going to.

"Plus there's no understudy, I'm desperate. Ok, clear the set, third act, one last time. Cue the music" he chuckled lightly as he sent her off down onto the stage ready to go through the act once again.

Wind and smoke came across the stage and from the side appears Sidney as Cassandra. The other actors around her began to chant quietly speaking about Cassandra's history.

Sidney begins to speak her lines but when she begins to see the masked killer. In panic she ran as fast as she could off of the stage bumping into several of the performers who each had a mask on. She span on the spot her heart racing!. Finally she made it off the stage but she collided with someone and screamed loudly.

"Sid" Derek said his voice filled with worry as he put his hands on both of her shoulders.

"Derek, how long have you been here?" she asked her voice filled with accusation as her fear took a hold and Dewey's words rang in her ears. _'The killer is more than likely already in your life'._

"I just got here" he said looking at her with raised eyebrows wondering what she was getting at.

"What happened to Mickey?" she questioned remembering that it was meant to be Mickey who was working around the backstage for the third act and not Derek.

"We swapped. He had to edit, you got me instead" he said with a smile as he leant down to kiss her but she recoiled away from him.

"Derek, please don't. I just need to be left alone, I need some distance, ok?" she said to him a softly as she could her fear was still consuming her as her trust issues came to the surface once more.

"I guess I am supposed to be understanding and go along with it?" Derek said simply his shoulders falling slightly and hurt filling his deep voice.

"Yeah" was all Sidney could say not being able to look at his handsome face.

"You got it" he said sadly as she strolled away from him her heart breaking ever so slightly.

* * *

Randy, Dewey, Gale and Sam were all sat on one of the tables each mulling over their ideas on who exactly was the killer. Randy was going to throw forward some more names when all of a sudden Gales phone started ringing. Randy who was now annoyed at how may time it had gone off in the last twenty minutes picked it up.

"Gale's not here right now" he snapped down the phone as Dewey, Gale and Sam just looked at him.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? You four look deep in thought. Have you ever felt the a knife tear through flesh and scrape the bottom of the bone beneath?" came the all to familiar voice and a devilish laugh followed his words.

"It's him" Randy said looking at the others on the table who each leaned in to find out who it was. "The killer, he can see us" he said with a gulp slightly scared at what the person could be up to.

Gale, Dewey, Sam and Randy arose and looked around. "Just keep him on the phone" Sam said quickly as she stepped away from their table her eyes scanning the nearby scenery.

"What do you want me to say?" Randy said covering the bottom of the phone so that the killed couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I don't know, just keep him talking. Come on Gale, Dewey" Sam ordered as they all scanned the area.

"What are we doing?" Gale whispered as the three headed off to the bustling area of the field.

"Trying to find someone with a cell phone" she said with a nod as she pointed for Gale and Dewey to go one way and she went the other. Randy went towards one of the other open spaces.

"Uh hi, what's your favorite scary movie?" Randy said casually not sure as to what the hell he could say in a situation like this.

"They'll never find me" the voice chuckled knowing exactly what they were all up too. His eyes scanned around until they finally found Sam who was searching avidly. He twirled his knife in his hand as he watched her snatch phones off people and listen to the other end.

"What do you care? Let them have their fun. So, what's up?" Randy said trying to buy them as much time as he could but deep down he knew it was pointless.

"What's your favorite scary movie?".

"Showgirls, absolutely frightening!" Randy said back his voice filled with sarcasm as he continued to look at other's around him.

"So, what's your favorite scary movie? The Dorm that Dripped Blood, The House on Sorority Row, Graduation Day?" he said back trying to distract him long enough for his friends to find him.

"Come on Gale. White male suspect, 9 o'clock" Dewey said pointing to a suspicious looking boy who was stood awkwardly on his own.

"Your clock or my clock?" Gale said looking around.

"Your clock".

"Why are you even here Randy? You'll never be the leading man" the voice mocked cruelly deciding that the best thing to do would be to play on his insecurities.

"Fuck you!" he shouted angrily his eyes scanning frantically as his heart pounded in his chest.

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never get the girl" he laughed evilly as he watched as the boy got even closer to where he was. Everyone knew how madly in love he was with Sidney except for the girl herself who didn't see him as anything else than a brotherly figure.

"Oh, so let's redirect a moment's I'm so original?" Randy bit back as courageously as he could. "Why copycat two high school loser ass dickheads? Stu was pussy ass wet rag, and Billy Loomis, Billy Loomis, what the fuck? What a rat looking homo repressed momma's boy! You wanna be one of the big boys, Manson, Bundy, OJ?" Randy chuckled as he backed away looking at the field not noticing as the door to the van behind him slid open and he was dragged inside.

The killer slammed Randy against the back window, shattering the glass. The killer stabbed Randy and he tried to cry out but it was impossible. The pain was unbearable and the killer then brought the knife down for a second time and a third and a fourth until he knew Randy was definitely dead.

"Where's Randy?" Dewey said noticing that the geek had disappeared from view.

"Randy!" Gale called out loudly her eyes searching for him but getting nothing.

"What's going on? Hey, who broke my window?" Joel groaned angrily as he looked at his shattered window.

Dewey froze for a second but he then quickly opened the van door only to see Randy's mutilated and bloody body.

Sam was heading over to the commotion by the van when all of a sudden she could see the blacked out figure sprinting into the nearby trees. Before she knew what was happening her legs were pumping hard against the grass as she began to pursue him.

Dewey took a step back and looked around feeling slightly nauseous at the sight. He looked over and could see Sam sprinting towards the line of trees. He then knew exactly what she had seen. "Sam don't" he shouted loudly but she ignored him and ran into the trees. "Call the police now!" Dewey ordered as he hurried off after the girl running through the trees. If she went in there she'd end up getting herself killed.

Sam ran as fast as she could bursting through the trees. She could see that she was slowly catching up with the killer as the distance between them shortened. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed after him as she pushed herself to run even faster but that was difficult due to the searing pain of her injured shoulder.

She was just about to reach out and grab him when he swung around and smacked her hard in the face sending her flying backwards and onto the ground. By the time she cleared the daze the masked killer had disappeared from sight. She rolled onto her front and pushed herself up a bit when she heard footsteps pounding behind her. _Coming back for round two I suppose_ she said inwardly as she leaned against a tree.

Thankfully though it was Dewey who appeared gun in his hand. "You alright?" he asked noticing the trickle of blood which came down from her forehead. Her face was already covered in cuts and bruises without having to add this one to the list.

"Yeah bastard got away!" she growled angrily as she stumbled dizzily over to him and they walked back the way they came from. "All that blood!" she said from nowhere as she remembered the small puddle forming beside the van. "It was Randy's wasn't it? He's dead right!" she said back quietly her whole frame filling with shock.

Dewey just nodded and tightened his grip on her arm which was helping to steady her as she was a little shaky. "He's gonna pay Dewey I'm telling you now!" she snarled as they emerged from the trees the others turning to look at them. They're not gonna get away with killing Randy!.

* * *

"Shit Sam are you okay?" Sidney said as she ran through the station and practically threw her arms around her friend who had a large ice pack to her head.

"Yeah I'm okay! Just a little sore that's all" she mumbled wondering why Sidney was here in the first place. "Why you here anyway?".

"Had a bit of a run in with Cotton earlier" she grimaced as she sat on the seat next to her friend completely oblivious to the reason behind her friends sorrow. Dewey was sat opposite them his face tight "And what about you, if I hadn't seen you I would have never have known!" she said and Sam winced as she realised that she would have to tell the girl about Randy.

"Sid something happened earlier" she gulped turning her bruising head slightly to look at her closest friend. "The killer was taunting us so we tried to find out where he was because we knew he was watching from somewhere" she said her voice shaking slightly as she tried to keep herself together.

Sidney just looked at her wondering where the hell she was going with this. "We split up Gale and Dewey went one way, I Went the other and Randy went another!" she said making complete eye contact with the girl. "Randy disappeared and when we went to look for him we…..we!" she said her mouth going completely dry as she struggled to find the words and Dewey looked at her as if asking should he continue but she knew it would be better coming from her.

"We found him, but Sid I'm so sorry but Randy's dead!" she said her voice cracking as she thought of her surrogate brother and how he had gone just like that. Sidney felt as if everything around her had frozen. Randy was dead. Her other best friend was dead.

"W-what?" Sidney managed to utter out her face completely draining of colour as her body slumped forward ever so slightly.

"I gave chase to the killer and nearly got a hold of him but he hit me with something! I'm sorry I couldn't get him!" she uttered afterwards guilt swimming her frame for being unable to bring justice for Randy when the opportunity was right there.

"Sam this wasn't your fault, you didn't know he was gonna knock you out" Dewey said sympathetically as he looked at the girls in front of him.

"No it's not your fault Sam….. it's mine!" Sidney whispered her voice low and raspy as tears pricked at the back of her eyes. It was all her fault. The killers were after her and to get to her they were killing off her friends one by one. "If you guys weren't friends with me none of this would be happening! If I'd just let Billy kill me then perhaps everyone would still be here" she said her voice getting angrier at herself with each passing second.

"Sid please don't do this to yourself again!" Sam pleaded as she turned and grabbed the girls hands which were tucked tightly in her lap quivering slightly. "Don't you dare say that you wished Billy had killed you!" she said more firmly this time.

Sidney wouldn't look at her. She couldn't. The guilt and grief and every other god damn emotion she could think of were building up and up and the tears were stinging her eyes. _I can't break I can't_ she spoke to herself mentally trying to hold it together but her defences were crumbling. "Sid!" Sam said her voice softer as she lifted her hand to the girls chin and lifted her head forcing the girls eyes to meet to her own piercing blue ones. "For me please don't do this again! I'm already missing him too!" she said her voice cracking and as she said those words the tears came tumbling out of Sidney's eyes and her body fell forward into Sam's who's arms tightened around her hugging her close.

Sobs racked her frame as Sideny let everything out. Every hurt. Every thought! Everything. The tears were soaking through Sam's jacket but she didn't care as she rocked the girl back and forth stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort into her ear. She held her own tears back with as much might as she could muster. Her heart was breaking completely but they were completely helpless right now. She knew there was nothing she could do.

* * *

**So another one down! Keep the reviews coming guys!**


	5. Sweet Dreams My Dark Angel

Sidney and Sam were lying on the bed Sidney tucked into the girl tightly. Finally the sobs had ended and Sidney had fallen into a restless sleep. Sam just lay there her eyes flicking between the girl and the window. All she could think about was who would be the next to go. Dewey? Derek? Herself?. As much as she tried to be unfazed it had really shook her. She was still recovering from the first time around.

She looked away from the window and flipped her phone open and her gaze fell on the one thing that she could never have. His deep brown eyes met her's and his handsome face and beautiful smile grazed across her screen. She could feel the stab of pain in her chest as her longing for him resurfaced. _How could she ever forget him?_ He was the love of her life and Tom was cruelly ripped away from her. That day was burnt into her memory. That day scarred her mentally and physically for life.

She could feel the tears prick at her blue eyes and she didn't realise she was crying until she felt the salty taste of tears on her lips. She didn't bother to wipe them away. She just dropped the phone and stared out of the dark window the moon illuminating her silhouette. "Why are you crying?" came Sidney's sleep filled voice as she looked up at her friend. She light of the moon shone across her face and it made the tear tracks on her face all too visible.

"It's nothing!" Sam said quickly turning her head away so that Sid couldn't see her.

"Sam come on if you can't speak to me then who can you talk to!" she said her voice soft as she squeezed the girls body a little tighter.

Sam hesitated for a moment but she knew that Sidney was right. She didn't say anything but instead handed Sid the phone to look at. Sid looked at it and she knew the reason behind the tears. The love the two had was pure, undiluted bliss. "You miss him?" she said gently and she watched as her friend nodded.

"Every minute of every day!" she croaked back. "It's just I always had this picture in my head, that he would be here in college with me! It has always been me and him against the world, the one person who I could rely on for anything and everything. Tom and me. When I was Peyton and now when I'm Sam!" she said her voice cracking even more with every word.

Sidney didn't say anything. She knew there was nothing she could say. Nothing that could comfort her. Instead she just held the girl tighter allowing her to sob silently for as long as she needed.

0o0o0o0o

Hallie was strolling through the halls deciding that it was time to head back to the dorms. She was still stunned at the news of Randy's death. They might not have been close but he was a still a friend.

The halls were quiet as most had gone to the parties that were being thrown on the other side of campus. She was usually at them but right now she just didn't feel like it. She neared her dorm when all of a sudden she heard very light footsteps echoing behind her. She spun on the spot wondering what the hell it was but shook it off and continued onwards. She was now literally around the corner when all of a sudden her phone rang. Stopping she opened it.

"Hello" she said quickly the dark halls beginning to freak her out.

"Hello Hallie!" came a raspy voice from the other end of the line. Her heart skipped a beat and her entire body froze up.

"Who's this?" she asked shakily looking around to make sure that there was no one there.

"Now that's a stupid question. Then again I wouldn't expect nothing less from a stupid girl like you" he said devilishly as he chuckled down the phone.

"What do you want?" she panicked spinning on the spot squinting through the darkness trying to look for anyone or anything.

"The question isn't what do I want, the question is where am I?" he chortled again as tears pricked at her face. Her heart was thudding at a hundred miles an hour and she had a severe rush of blood to the head as the blood in her veins was pushed harder around her body.

"I-I don't know!" she practically squealed in fear.

"Tic Toc Hallie! Five!"

"No please wait!".

"Four"

"The store cupboard!" screamed just looking over at anywhere and anything.

"Wrong answer! Sorry! One!" he screamed and as he said this he jumped out of one of the dorm rooms and dragged her back in kicking and screaming. The killer slammed her into the glass mirror and she fell onto her back dazed. Before she had the chance to do anything the killer pounced on top of her and brought the knife down hard.

0o0o0o0o

"What the hell was that?" Sidney said as she and Sam shot upwards at the scream that had ripped through their room. The two swung their legs over the side and hurried over to the door. Sam swung it open and her and Sydney stepped out flicking on the nearest light switch but no light came.

"Now that's just great!" Sam grumbled as the stepped further out of the room. "Hello!" she called out but there was no response.

The two crept forward and around the corner very carefully when all of a sudden Sidney slipped on something and hit the ground hard. "Shit!" she groaned as she pushed herself back up wondering what was covering her hands and legs. She walked over to the window to try and see what it was and when she did her hands were covered in deep red crimson liquid!. "Sam is it just me or does this look like blood?" she said quietly as the other girl came over to have a look.

"That definitely looks like blood!". She turned around and walked over to where Sidney slipped and could see a visible puddle of blood and a drag trail leading away from it. She followed the trail Sidney right behind her curious as to what had happened and too who it had happened. Finally the trail stopped outside of one of the dorm rooms and Sam turned the bloody door knob swinging the door open.

Before entering Sam elbowed through the glass next to the room and pulled out the fire axe holding it up in front of her. The girls inched forwards until finally they were inside the room. There were plenty of signs of a struggle. A smashed mirror. Drawers overturned. Blood stained walls. But no body. "Wait what's that?" Sidney said pointing at what looked like a foot sticking out of the cupboard.

Sam raised the axe a little higher willing any one to come out and have a try now. Extending it she wedged the sharp object between the door and the cupboard and pulled it open. As she did though Hallie's body came tumbling out and the two jumped back in fright. Sam walked off to one side hand over her mouth trying to stop herself from throwing up at the sight her friend was in. Her insides were literally on the outside.

Sidney just stared at her completely fascinated and horrified at the same time. She was pulled out of her reverie though by the shrill ringing of her phone. She flipped it open. "It's you isn't it?" she asked angrily as she turned her back on her friend who had been butchered.

''Surprise Sidney!" he mocked down the phone as he played with the knife in his hand. "She looks a right meal doesn't she!" he chuckled loudly his voice distorted.

"What the fuck! Why are you doing this asshole?" she yelled back running a hand through her hair.

"Why am I doing this? Hmm and do you really think I would tell you Sidney? I can't wait to rip your insides to pieces!".

"Well where are you then! Why don't you come and get me right now!" she challenged and Sam lifted the axe high as they backed out of the room and into the pitch black hallway.

"You know what I might just do that!" he said and hung up the phone. Sidney froze completely and she turned to look at Sam. "Run!" she said and the two began sprinting down the hallway as they heard loud footsteps from somewhere near them.

The two ran as fast and as hard as they could as the steps got closer and closer. They were nearing the exit when a hand shot out and Sidney was smashed off of her feet. She hit the ground hard and could feel as the assailant jumped on top of her. She could see Sam lifting the axe and swinging at him but just as she did another ghostface appeared and rugby tackled her straight into the wall the axe slipping from her hand and clattering to the floor.

The two fought their respective assailants. Sidney and hers were rolling around on the floor trying to get the upper hand on each other where as Sam and her attacker were exchanging fearsome blows. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she felt the killer knee her in the face and throw her haphazardly into one of the small tables her injured shoulder screaming out in pain.

Sidney finally managed to get a shot in and the attacker rolled off of her. She stumbled to her feet and picked up the vase of flowers and smashed it across their heads. They fell to the floor almost instantly. Sidney composed herself and watched as Sam got closer and closer to the large glass window behind them as she swung around the killer with as much strength as she could muster. She could feel her already injured head bursting open once again but she kept up on her feet.

Sidney picked up the fallen axe her face filled with determination as she hurried over to them. "Hey!" she said getting the attackers attention. The killer turned to look at her just as she swung the axe at his head. He ducked just in time and Sam had to throw herself to one side to avoid the sharp blade. "Sorry!" Sidney said before turning to the killer once again only to find that he and his accomplice had disappeared.

"Shit!" Sam groaned as she hobbled to her feet with Sidney's aid. "Thanks for nearly taking my head off!" she scoffed playfully as she took a step forward but her legs buckled slightly and Sidney grabbed a hold of her before she hit the ground. "Damn the bastard hit me hard!".

"That he did your head is bleeding badly! I'm surprised you're not brain damaged the amount of times you've knocked your head!" Sidney said lightly as she helped the Welsh woman to compose herself.

"Tell me about! Come on we've gotta get help! Ring Dewey!" Sam said taking the axe off of Sidney to allow her to pull out her phone.

After a few rings finally the man picked up. "Sid are you okay?" he asked his voice breathless as his worry took over.

"Yeah just about, we were attacked but turns out there was two of them, where are you we need to sort this out right away!" she ordered knowing that there was safety in numbers.

"I'm down by the Auditorium, I'll meet you outside the main block in five minutes okay!" Dewey answered as he turned to Gale.

"Okay see you there!". Sidney hung up the phone and looked at Sam who looked as if she was going to drop at any given moment. "Right come on let's go and see if we can finish this mess once and for all!".

* * *

**So another one down guys if you are enjoying please drop a review!**


	6. No Prisoners, Only Trophies

"Where the hell is he?" Sidney whispered as they waited for Dewey who still hadn't turned up. He was now five minutes late and the two girls were starting to get worried.

Dewey felt the knife pierce his back and the familiar wave of excruciating pain swept over him once again. He tried to scream but his lungs were flooding with his own blood and he could only watch as Gale screamed for him through the soundproof glass not hearing a word. He tried to keep himself upright but the killer twisted the knife in even harder and finally his legs gave way and he fell to the ground. His last thought before everything was black was that he hoped Sidney and Sam would make it out alive.

Gale threw the cupboard down against the door barricading herself in as the killer swiped through the small gap. She put her hands over her ears and curled into a ball in the corner of the room. She screamed as her fear encompassed her but the rattling soon stopped and everything went quiet. Dead quiet.

She stood shakily and peeped out of the window to find nothing in sight. The killer was gone and she had a funny feeling that he knew where to find the girls right now.

0o0o0o0o

"He said he was down at the Auditorium right?" Sam said looking at Sidney who nodded her head. "Well looks like that's where we are heading then!" she said raising her axe high in the air as she took off towards the Theatre.

Sidney scrabbled at her arms and pulled her back. "Are you sure we should do that? Who knows that could be in there? It could be a trap?" she said her voice low as she thought of what could possibly be.

Sam stuck the axe under her arm and put her hands on Sidney's shoulders. "Sid for all we know Gale and Dewey could be dying down there right now! Look as long as we stick together we'll make it through this you hear me!" she said comfortingly and Sidney nodded whilst biting her lip.

"Okay come on!" Sid nodded and the two headed off with a brisk walk as they made their way over to the building. Their hearts were thundering in their chests as they neared closer and closer to the building.

Once the two finally entered they noticed another fire axe in its glass casing and Sam quickly smashed it open and handed it to Sidney. "Let's see them try it now!" she smirked slightly at Sidney who flashed a nervous one of her own back as they went deeper into the pitch black building.

A rustling could be heard from around the corner but they couldn't see it and instantly the girls went back to back circling around very slowly. They were concentrating so hard seeing through the darkness that when the shrill ring of the cellphone went off the two jumped out of their skins.

Sidney looked at Sam and then flipped it open. "What the fuck do you want this time?" she spat angrily as her eyes still searched the surrounding area.

"I wanna play a little game Sidney!" they chuckled on the other end. "You and Tweedle Dumb are gonna split up! Sidney you're going to be going to the Auditorium where Derek is dying a slow and painful death and you can try and save him. And Sam you'll be heading to the video rooms where Gale and Dewey are still alive but only just!" he said his voice sickly sweet. "I'll either be in one place or the other! Think of it as a twisted roulette!".

The two tensed up instantly at the thought of being split up. "So what's it gonna be girls! Tic Toc Tic Toc!" he mocked as he awaited their reply's. Sam looked at her and nodded.

"Sid we have to do it! If there's a chance that we can save them then we have to take it!" she said and Sidney nodded knowing there was no other way. She had to find Derek.

"Listen to Daphne over there, she's speaking sense for the first time in her life!" he laughed and Sam tried to bite her tongue but couldn't refrain from it.

"Well you know what you pathetic piece of shit, you'll be speaking sense for the first time in your life when I see you cause I'm gonna beat your ass!" she screamed at him her face flushing red.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy ripping my knife straight through you bitch! I think I know where I'm going to be now! See you soon girls!" he said and hung up the phone.

Sidney shakily put it back in her pocket and the two looked at each other knowing that perhaps it would be the last time they would see each other. "Don't you worry about me Sid, I've survived worse just remember that!" she said softly as she pulled the shorter girl in for a tight hug.

Sidney buried her head in the girls uninjured shoulder and squeezed tightly. The thought of losing her was painful. They had been through it together once and now she was like the sister she never had. "Be careful yeah!" Sidney sniffed holding back her tears as the two pulled apart.

Sam blinked back her own and squeezed the girls shoulder affectionately. "You too Sid!" she said as she split away from the Prescott girl and headed towards her destination. "Hey Sid!" she called over her shoulder and the girl looked at her. "Don't be afraid!" she said with a wry smile as she slinked away through the darkness.

Sidney's heart thumped loudly in her ribcage as she realised her best friend was gone and that she was now all alone. She tried to listen to Sam's words but it was impossible. She was petrified. _Come on Sid you can do this_ she slapped herself inwardly as she took a deep breath and turned through the door on her right waiting to see what would await her there.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sam pushed the door open with the tip of her axe and entered her senses on high alert. Her arms were shaking from fear and fatigue as she looked around frantically. "Gale! Dewey!" she called out but there was no response. _This was a trap_! She screamed inwardly as she considered backing back out of the room and going to Sid but she decided to have a bigger search before she gave up.

She looked down each row her heart jumping at every single one. The dizziness from earlier began to hit her once again and she had to lean up against one of the walls to shake it off. She could feel the dried blood on her face crack as her head began to throb violently and she fought the urge to throw up. _Not the time and place Sam_ she muttered inwardly as she pushed herself off of the wall and deeper into the video room.

She could hear low murmuring from behind one of the counters and sucking up as much courage as she could she looked around it only to find Dewey lying there in a pool of his own blood. She slid down next to him and rolled him slowly onto his back. "Dewey mate can you hear me?" she asked as she tapped his sweaty face lightly.

His eyes flickered open. "S-sam!" he croaked out the pain flooding him once again. "Are you okay? W-where's Sid?" he asked his weak voice filled with panic as he noticed the other girl wasn't with her.

"It's a long story but from what I know she's fine! Dewey I need you to keep your eyes open yeah! Where's Gale?" she asked noticing the skinny woman's absence.

"D-don't know!" he muttered back his eyes rolling around in their sockets. He was about to shut his eyes when he saw someone spring up behind her. Before he could warn her though the person had locked their arms around her frame and ripped the axe from her grasp throwing it to one side.

She slammed the back of her head into their face and whoever it was behind the mask cried out in anguish. They threw their own hand out and it connected with her face. Her eyes had stars dancing in them anyway without this blow and her body turned one hundred and eighty degrees and hit the ground face first.

She was gonna get up when she felt a hand clamp down on the scruff of her neck and flip her over roughly. She tried her hardest to fight but she just didn't have anything left in her reserves. The killer looked down at her and quickly they stamped their foot on her injured shoulder causing her to cry out in pain. Blood seeped even more through the bandage and the killer bent down and ripped it off exposing the nasty wound completely.

They continued to put pressure on it until finally Sam began to really weaken the pain now being near excruciating. She kicked her own leg out at them in anger but it barely skimmed the person. The killer then kneeled down putting his knee on the shoulder and dropping his weight completely on it. She was beyond the point of screaming by now. As darkness slowly crept into her vision she saw the killer pull out a syringe and she felt the stab of pain in her neck as the contents was pumped into her veins.

In seconds it began to take effect as her head uncontrollably fell to one side. The killer climbed off of her and she made brief eye contact with Dewey who's eyes were shutting also. The last thing she saw before she fell into unconsciousness was the killer lifting up her strewn axe.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sidney was stood in the Auditorium. The silentness of it scared her completely. Suddenly her phone began to buzz once again and she slowly opened it. "I don't see Derek!" she said simply down the phone as her eyes searched for her boyfriend.

"That's a shame! Because Sam found Dewey who's dead by the way! And then I found her!" he laughed menacingly and her blood ran cold. Surely he hadn't. She couldn't be….. she just couldn't.

"I don't believe you!" she said bravely not allowing herself to fall for his words.

"Will you believe me when I say that in my hand right now I have the locket that she wears around her neck. I opened it and inside there's a photo of her and her beloved dead beau of her's" he chuckled coldly.

Sidney's heart literally stopped. No one knew what was in the locket. Only her and Sam. Tears pricked at her eyes and she couldn't stop them spilling over down her cheeks. "Don't cry for her, don't worry I made it as slow and painful as I could, and would you believe it with her own axe, now that was a lovely weapon to cut her open!".

"Well you gonna come for me!" Sidney said bravely now realising that she had nothing to lose. The one person who was basically her family was gone.

"I'm already here!" he laughed and hung up when all of a sudden the spotlight shone straight on her as she stood dead centre of the stage. Her body just completely stopped as she watched the masked assailant make their way down the steps towards her. They climbed the steps slowly and stood a few feet away from her.

Who is it? She kept repeating wondering who it is who's been causing her all this torment. The killer ripped off the black robes first and threw them to one side. They then proceeded to pull off the mask. "You?" she said shocked at who was standing before her.

"Surprise Sidney!" Mickey chuckled as he pulled the gun from his waistband and pointed it directly at her. "Throw the axe into the orchestra pit!" he ordered and after a second of hesitation she reluctantly threw it into the blacked out pit.

"Why?" was all she could ask.

"We'll get to that later but first I said you'd find Derek here!" he said flicking a switch and all of a sudden someone began to drop down on the ropes tied to one of the props.

"Oh god Derek!" she cried as she slapped his face to try and wake him just to make sure he was still alive. He stirred slowly and opened his eyes. They instantly went wide.

"Thank god you're alright Sid, I was so worried and I seriously thought I was gonna be up there till opening night!" he said not realising that Mickey was stood not far away gun pointed at them both.

"History's repeating itself Sid, meet my acquaintance in the killings Derek!" he smirked and Derek looked at him mouth agape at his words.

"Sid don't believe him please he's lying to you!" Derek pleaded as he watched Sidney back away from him ever so slowly her heart plummeting. "Sid listen to me I would never hurt you! I love you for Christ sakes!" he yelled panic filling his voice.

Sidney just took another step back her gaze flicking between Mickey and Derek. All that kept going through her head was Stu and Billy.

"It's okay Derek we got her now! As well as her bitch of a best friend!" he chuckled smiling at his best friend.

"Sid don't listen to him he's a psycho!" Derek screamed fearing for his own life and for Sidney's.

"Boyfriend, Killer, Boyfriend, Killer!" he mocked as he rubbed his head with the gun smiling cruelly. "What's the matter Sid, getting a sense of Déjà vu?" he chortled loudly as Derek continued to speak.

"I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill you Mickey, I swear it!" he screamed but as he did this Mickey fired the gun hitting Derek square in the chest. Sidney instinctively stepped forward and pressed her hand over the wound.

"I would never hurt you!" he pleaded his voice now a whisper and his eyes were filled with love. Tears spilled once again from Sidney's eyes. Slowly his head dropped onto his chest and his lungs stopped. Dead.

"You really should start getting over your trust issues Sid! I mean poor Derek here, such a nice boy! He was bright, funny, had a decent singing voice, and he was gonna be a doctor! This was the kind of guy you'd like to bring home to mom. If you had a mom!" he said and Sidney's face contorted into one of fierce anger.

"Fuck you!" she screamed at him hands trembling.

"Oh so vulgar! How Billy put up was beyond me?" he said hands on his hips as he looked at the girl.

"Billy was a sick fuck just like you!" she said laced with even more anger as her eyes flicked to Derek once again her heart aching.

"No Billy was a sick fuck who wanted to get away with it! Mickey is a sick fuck who wants to get caught. You see Sid, I have it all planned out. I have my whole defence planned out. I'm gonna blame the movies. It's pretty cool, huh? It's never been done before. And wait till the trial, cause these days, it's all about the trial! Can't you see it Sid, the effects of cinema violence on Americans. I'll get Cochran or Dershovitz to represent me. Bob Dole on the witness stand in my defence. We'll hold a Christian coalition. It's air tight Sid!" he said maniacally his eyes wide with excitement.

"You're crazy!".

"Yeah, well, shhhhhh! That'll be our little secret. The was one thing that Billy was right about, it's all about execution!" he chuckled as he inched closer to Sidney who had her hand stuck in her pocket tightly.

"Yeah? Well, you're forgetting one thing about Billy Loomis!" she spat back angrily.

"Yeah? What's that?" he said tilting his head to one side. He wondered what she was going on about. He had it all covered. He knew everything.

"I fucking killed him!" Sidney screamed and she smacked Mickey hard across the face using Derek's frat letters. The gun dropped from his grasp and she jumped forward kneeing him hard in the groin. "You piece of shit!" she shouted as she slammed her elbow into his nose and he fell back.

Sidney lunged for the gun and just as she got it in her grasp she felt a hard kick to the ribs and she rolled to one side sucking in deep breaths as the wind was knocked clean out of her. Just as she crawled to her feet rubbing her side she heard the cocking of a gun and looked up to see Mickey with it in his hand.

"Sidney, you've got a Linda Hamilton thing going on there? No, it's nice, I like it." He said with a smile. "You and Sam were so fiery! Made the chase that much better!" he said to her and a wave of nausea swept over her. He was about to speak again when Derek's lifeless body was raised into the air.

"Now, who's doing that? Could that be... a mystery guest waiting in the wings? Told you I had a partner Sid, surprise cameo just for you!" Mickey grinned happily and the side door opened and there emerged Gale. Sidney's mouth fell open. No it couldn't be!.

"Gale" the words fell through her lips in stunned silence. Gale just shook her head fearfully and then behind her emerged Debbie Salt gun at Gale's back. "Mrs. Loomis?" she said completely stunned at the red headed woman.

"What?".

* * *

**So we are nearing the climax kids! Hope you are enjoying and if so please drop a review they really do help me to motivate myself.**


	7. Seven Devils All Around Me

"Billy's mother! Nice surprise Sid, didn't see it coming, did ya?" Mickey smiled feeling very proud of himself.

"No, it can't be. I've seen pictures of you" Gale said completely stunned as she looked at the woman who she knew as Debbie Salt.

"Lose 60 pounds and get a lot of work done!" Sidney spat nastily towards Mrs Loomis her hatred bubbling for the woman after what her son had done.

"It's called a makeover, you should try it. Look a little tired yourself there Gale!" she said back ignoring Sidney's comment and instead focusing on Gale.

"So, you two are in this together?" she said cuttingly completely shocked by the two. She hadn't really spoken to Mickey but she would have never have thought that the annoying reporter was the murderer.

"Yeah, well, I had to have financing. Tuition's expensive. Deb here, my backer, we met on the internet, psycho website "Class of Knives." He said slowly as he looked between them all.

"It's estimated that there are only 97 acting serial killers in the country today. So Mickey here was quite a find, definitely one on the way up, all he needed was a little guidance and nurturing" Mrs Loomis said smiling brightly as she looked at her protégée.

"As only a mother could do" Sidney mumbled her eyes completely transfixed on the woman who she had known most of her life.

"Wait until the trial! It is gonna rock!" Mickey squealed loudly his eyes bright.

"Oh Mickey, there's not going to be a trial!" Mrs Loomis said and he looked at her his expression dropping slightly. It was at that moment that she raised the gun and shot him several times. His body jerked back violently and just as he fell the gun went off in his hand. The bullet his Gale hard and she went tumbling down into the orchestra pit.

"Gale!" Sidney screamed looking as the woman disappeared from sight. Mrs Loomis then turned her attention to Sidney. She was the one she really wanted.

"Two birds, one stone. Talk about being rational! For Mickey, I don't blame the movies, my god. I'm very sane, my motive isn't as 90's as Mickey's, mine is just plain old revenge. You killed my son! And now I kill you, and I can't think of anything more rational" she said her eyes burning wild with hatred.

"You're never gonna get away with this!" Sidney seethed her anger beginning to get the better of her once again.

"Oh, of course I will. Everything is traceable back to Mickey, including the cop gun that he used to kill everyone. You see, let's say that you discovered Mickey was the killer and you got into a huge scuffle and you shot Mickey. Shot Mickey dead, but not before he got off on one shot at you. So, have I cleared up everything, does anyone have any questions? No, ok, besides, who gives a flying fuck! Let them go and track down the second supposed killer. Debbie Salt doesn't even exist" she laughed wildly the gun pointing at Sidney.

"Oh I've also got another littler surprise for you Sid!" Mrs Loomis said as she hit a switch as another one of the swinging props emerged from the side. Sidney's eyes widened in happiness and in horror as she saw that Sam was indeed alive but not in a good way at all.

The prop stopped a foot away from Sidney and she instantly looked at the girl on it. Her head was on her chest and blood covered her white shirt. Cuts littered her face and arms and she could see a nasty slice mark going across her stomach. Sidney instantly began trying to undo the ropes hoping to get her friend down as the position she was in looked awfully painful.

"Hands off Sidney she stays there" Mrs Loomis said firmly and Sidney reluctantly stepped back her face twisting with emotion. Her eyes stayed on Sam who's eyes were trying to open but she couldn't.

"What's wrong with her?" Sidney asked hurriedly worry filling her voice.

"Just a little sedative I've given her to make sure that she stays out of this!" Mrs Loomis said roughly as Sam finally opened her bright blue eyes. She lifted her head around an inch before it fell back down onto her chest so she instead decided to try and roll her head up onto her shoulder so that she could see what was going on.

She succeeded in doing so and somehow on her bloodied face she managed to send Sid a small smile. Sid gave her one of relief back as she squeezed her bound hands. "Aww how cute this is! Such a beautiful sight!" Mrs Loomis said mockingly as she watched the interaction between the two. "Make it last because in the next few minutes you're both gonna die!".

"You're as crazy as your son was!" Sidney screamed her hand still wrapped tightly around Sam's who's groggy head was dropping and then raising all the time.

"What did you just say? Was that a negative remark about my son? About my Billy?" Mrs Loomis growled aggressively her gun pointed at Sidney as she stepped closer.

"No, Billy was fine, Billy was perfect, you did a bang up job Mrs. Loomis" Sam managed to slur a light chuckle escaping afterwards. _Damn whatever they've drugged me with it's making me feel slightly high_ she laughed inwardly finding it difficult to string a straight thought together.

"Better watch what you say. Randy spoke poorly of Billy and I got a little knife happy" she said pointing the gun towards Sam and firing as she set off a warning shot. The bullet just missed the girls head and almost instantly a loud ringing came to her ears. "You know what I am sick of? I'm sick of people blaming the parents. That it all starts with the family" she said turning her attention back to a stunned Sidney. "If you should blame someone, why don't you blame your mother! She's the one who stole my husband and my broke up my marriage, and then you took my son! You don't know what it is like to be a mother. To love him, and guide him.." Mrs Loomis trailed off her voice going surprisingly soft.

"And abandon him!" Sidney scoffed and then decided that now was the time to put her plan into action. "Isn't Mickey supposed to be dead?" she said pretending to be shocked as Mrs Loomis turned to look around. At this Sidney hit Debbie on the head with a beer bottle and then ran off through the back door narrowly avoiding the bullets that Mrs Loomis was firing through it. As she was searching for a way out she noticed another fire axe and thanked her lucky stars as she broke the glass and started hacking at the wires trying to get Debbie with some sort of prop.

Lights came crashing down around Mrs Loomis, and she just about dodged out of the way of one. Another hack by Sidney and it sent another set of lights tumbling down as Debbie dodged again. Debbie decided to climb over the scenery to get to Sidney but Sidney hacked another wire and bricks come tumbling down on top of Mrs Loomis as she fell.

Sidney turned off all equipment and sneaked through the door once again but just as she did Mrs Loomis popped out at Sidney with a knife in her hand. The two wrestled around as Sidney tried to rip the knife from Mrs Loomis surprisingly strong grip. Just as she thought she got the upper hand she felt a sharp pain in her side and noticed that somehow Mrs Loomis had turned the knife and plunged it straight into her side.

Her eyes widened and she was in such shock she didn't register the gunshot behind her nor Mrs Loomis spinning her around and putting the knife to her neck.

"Don't you fucking move! God damn it!" Cotton yelled as he watched as Debbie Salt held the girl captive. His eyes flicked between the two women and the other teenage girl who was hung limply a few feet off the ground blood forming a small puddle beneath her.

"Thank god!" Sidney breathed through her pain as she gritted her teeth. She could feel the blood seep through the fabric of her clothes but she had to hold herself together now.

"Look, I've had a very bad day and I would like to know what the fuck is going on here. Sidney?" he said running a hand through his hair but keeping the gun trained on Mrs Loomis's mad eyes.

"Cotton, meet Mrs. Loomis, Billy's mother, she's the killer!" Sam slurred from beside him and he watched as the girls head lolled about slowly. Her eyes met his and he nodded at her. His eyes then fell on the crumpled form of a boy on the floor. "Who's that?"

"The other killer. Mickey". Sidney said relief filling her as she saw the other girl was talking.

"He's just as crazy as that psycho bitch!" Sam added her eyes burning into Mrs Loomis's as the drug in her system finally began to wear off as she now had more movement in her stiff and aching limbs. Her shoulder was screaming in agony as blood continued to drip from it.

Sidney couldn't help but smile slightly at her words. Still filled with fight. "Ok" he said back still trying to wrap his head around the entire situation.

"Look Cotton" Sidney began trying to bargain with him.

"Shutup!" he said trying to sort his head out. "Oh, so hi! You're not Debbie Salt, huh, from The Post Telegraph?" he said sarcastically as the realization began to hit him.

"I could still help you Cotton" Debbie said sweetly looking at him eyes wide.

"Uh uh uh uh" he said covering his ears from her words. He wasn't going to fall for anything just yet.

"Come on, you don't need her, let me kill her! Then, you're all that's left, you're the star! She sent you to prison for over a year! Personally, I think that's quite poetic" Mrs Loomis smiled as she tightened the knife around Sidney's neck. Sidney could feel the blood loss making her feel light headed but she tried to shake it off.

"No, Cotton, don't you listen to her!" she pleaded knowing that if she was going to survive she would have to convince him someway.

"Woah! Ha ha! Woah! What a predicament you're in Sid. I mean, she does make a good point. I bet that Diane Sawyer interview is looking pretty good right now" he said locking eyes with her. He knew what he was going to do and he was making sure that she knew as well.

She nodded her head and braced herself. "Consider it done" she said and with that Cotton fired the gun. "Ahhhh!" Sidney yelled as she and Mrs Loomis went tumbling to the ground.

Silence fell in the auditorium as Cotton looked at the two unmoving figures on the floor. Fear filled his stomach as he thought that he actually shot Sidney but his fears are washed away when she rolled over onto her front and coughed loudly pushing herself to her feet. She had one hand pressed tightly to her bleeding side and one to her head.

"Woah. That was intense. Look Sid, you know I would never hurt you" Cotton said as he watched the girl pick up the fallen knife.

Sidney didn't say anything and instead she stumbled over to Sam and began to cut at the thick ropes that bound her. "A little help here!" Sidney said as Sam slowly fell forward onto her and in her current condition she was in no fit state to hold the light weight. Cotton stepped forward as the two eased the girl down onto the floor.

"You alright?" Sam asked lightly as she blinked a few times to try and gather her bearings. Sidney smiled and hugged her tightly avoiding the girls injuries.

"Yeah! You?" she said back with a smile glad that it was over. That's when she realised that she hadn't checked to see Mrs Loomis was dead. "I'll be right back!" she said to Sam who was lying on the stage floor hand pressing down on her wound. "Cotton, give me the gun." She said taking it off the taller man and with that he walked over to Mrs Loomis and sat down next to her.

"Look Sid, maybe we should discuss about what went on here, get our stories straight..." Cotton said anxiously not wanting to be sent down once more for crossed wires. Suddenly a hand from below grabbed a hold of Sidney's and they all jumped.

"Could someone get me out here!" Gale yelled as her other hand stretched up to try and pull herself up.

"Gale, are you alright?" Sidney asked relief filling her voice as she extended a hand for her to take.

"Of course not, I've been shot. Ow!" she whimpered as Cotton made his way over.

"Give me your hand Gale, Jesus you scared the crap out of me. So, are there anymore down there?" Cotton asked wearily as they pulled the reporter up from the darkness.

"No" she said with a shake of her head as she looked around at the scene around her.

"Nothing like reporting from the trenches, huh Gale?" Sam laughed from the other side of the stage as she slowly and gingerly sat upright and waved sarcastically at the reporter. Sidney chuckled loudly at this.

"Shut up Samantha!" she said back a slight smile on her face as she winced once more.

"How bad is it?" he said wondering if she was badly hurt. She didn't seem it.

"Just bounced off my rib" she said simply as she pressed a hand over it.

"Jesus Gale, you got more lives than a cat." Cotton laughed trying to ease the atmosphere there as they all began to deal with the instant aftermath.

"Give me one of those. Is she dead?" Gale said and Sam slid over the gun she had just pulled from next to Mickey. She picked it up.

"I don't know. They always come back, you know." Sidney said her gaze flicking between the two. Mickey suddenly jumped upwards and Sidney and Gale instantly shot Mickey down dead.

"Woah!" Cotton said watching as the two girls finished pumping lead into the boy who was definitely dead by now.

Sidney didn't say anything and instead she walked over to where Mrs Loomis was and fired a shot off into her head. "Just in case" Sidney whispered as she dropped the gun and walked back over to Sam and sat down next to her resting her head against the girl.

* * *

"You'll be fine ma'am!" the paramedic said as he wheeled Sam out on a stretcher Sidney in a chair right next to her hands woven together tightly.

"I feel like crap and as if I'm on a mega come down!" she winced and the paramedic merely laughed at her as he wheeled her into the back of the ambulance. Sidney jumped out of her seat and sat on the chair in there as the paramedics worked on the both of them.

"We've found a live one here!" came a paramedics yell as they wheeled out a very bad looking Dewey.

"Dewey! Is he going to be OK?" Gale yelled as she hurried over to the fallen deputy who was groaning quietly.

"Old scar tissue saved him" the paramedic said with a smile. "You're a lucky bastard you know that!" he said and Dewey just grunted in pain.

"I'm coming with you!" Gale said quickly as she jumped in the ambulance with her friend.

"Sidney! Sidney! Sam!" reporters yelled as they flooded around the open ambulance. The paramedic tried to push them away but there was far too many of them.

"Sidney, Sam, tell us, how does it feel to be heroes?" one of the reporters yelled as they snapped photos of the two injured girls.

"Talk to Cotton. He's the hero, he's the one you want to interview" Sidney said and that instantly shut them up as they ran off and began to flock around Cotton Weary.

"Well we did it again!" Sam mumbled lightly as she looked at Sidney who had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah we did, you were right as long as we stick together then we'll survive right!" Sidney grinned back using Sam's earlier words. The older girl nodded happily.

"Got that right! Thank god all this shit is over with!" Sam said with a light chuckle as she squeezed Sidney's hands.

Sidney just looked at her with raise eyebrows. "Really, you think this is all finally over?" she asked her face deadly serious.

Sam shrugged with one shoulder her other rendered completely immobile. "For now it is! We'll just come to that next step when we get to it alright!" Sam stated and Sidney nodded reassured by her words.

"Okay I'll hold you to that!" she laughed as the paramedic shut the door tightly and she felt the vehicle begin to pull off.

"I know you will!" she said and she then turned her attention to the incredibly good looking paramedic. "Hey doc I need more drugs! A girls in pain here!" she chuckled and the paramedic just shook his head at her.

"Sorry ma'am but we can't give you anything else until we arrive at the hospital" he said with a wry smile and she just scowled at him. Sidney laughed at her reaction.

"What's a girl gotta do to get some drugs around here….." she said but when she repeated the words in her head she cringed as did Sidney. "Okay scratch that I never said that line! It sounded so dirty!" she said with a wrinkled up nose.

"Sam!" Sidney said putting an end the girls rambling. She just looked at her with one raised eyebrow but then she chuckled loudly and nudged her friends gently. "Shut up!".

* * *

**So scream 2 is done. Now onto number three and onto number four. If you enjoyed guys please do not hesitate to let me know! Thanks again for the continued support.**


End file.
